kyoobur9000fandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Major
'''Deep Major '''is an effect made by Kyoobur9000. The effect is a G-Major variations as its origins are from that of the original G-Major effect. The audio effect consists of G-Major expect all the pitches are lowered to negative semitones which can basically be all done with Sony Vegas Pro. Appearance The video effect is often in a red and blue color effect done with "Channel Blend" where the red channel is inverted and the green channel is removed and the blue and alpha channels stay the same. The audio effect is that of a G-Major variation expect its in negative semitones making it sound more like a lowered and deep G-Major variant hence its name "Deep Major". History/Origins On February 26, 2017, Kyoobur made a video titled "An Audio Effect I'll Call Deep Major" which consists of the Kyoobur9000 "Alpha Stripes" Hexametric logo in a red and blue color effect and the audio effect being a low pitched G-Major variant thus the new audio effect of Kyoobur's was called " Deep Major". The video of the new effect was never uploaded until more than a month later when it appeared in Kyoobur's video titled "9K Outtakes 4: No One Gets Left Behind" (uploaded on April 1, 2017) which is a compilation of rejected videos that Kyoobur never uploaded, the "Deep Major" effect was mention to have had no plans for Kyoobur to continue using the effect. On May 16, 2017, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Instructions for Deep Major (Link in description)" which the video shows the original 1968 Paramount Television logo applied in "Deep Major" with the video description with a link of the instructions on how to make the effect "Deep Major". Kyoobur mentioned that he plans on actually using the effect in future videos on his channel. Instructions = Required Software = The audio effect is guaranteed to work with Sony Vegas Pro 12. Older versions of Sony Vegas or other editing programs must support the Pitch Shift effect with the ability to preserve duration. Alternately, Audacity can be used to change pitch. It is a legally free program which can be found at http://www.audacityteam.org/. The video effect (which is optional) is guaranteed to work with Sony Vegas Pro 12. Older versions of Sony Vegas or other editing programs must support the Channel Blend effect with the ability to manipulate the RGB color space. The instructions below are presented assuming the use of Sony Vegas Pro 12. Audio Effect 1) Import your video in Sony Vegas. 2) Apply the Pitch Shift effect to the audio track or event. Check the “Preserve duration” check box and use the A01 method to preserve duration. 3) Duplicate the audio track into five tracks. 4) Apply the following pitch changes to each track. 5) Play your video once to check the volume. Use the slider on the Master Bus (usually on the upper right of the screen) to lower the volume of the video as needed to prevent distortion. Video Effect (Optional) 1) Apply the Sony Channel Blend effect to the video output. You can also apply it to your video track or event, but anything else in your video (such as your channel icon if you choose to add it) will not be affected by the next step. 2) Ensure you are working in the RGBA color space and apply the following transformations: In essence, you are inverting the red channel, turning off the green channel and keeping the blue and alpha channels as they are. Various Examples Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:G-Major Category:G-Major Variations Category:Scary Effects